Dulce Tonada
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Noruega no esta como suele estar, Dinamarca por cosas del destino termina ocupando su computador y encontrando algo que debió ver.


_**Summary: **__Noruega no esta como suele estar, Dinamarca por cosas del destino termina ocupando su computador y encontrando algo que debió ver._

**Advertencia**: Este Fanfic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad.

DULCE TONADA

Dedicado a mi querido Noru-chin (Suu 3)

ONE SHOT

DINAMARCA X NORUEGA

By Meems Asakura

_Verlo allí sentado completamente solo me deja sin habla, realmente nunca se que decir ni como actuar…_

- Noruega – El danés llevaba un rato intentando despertar al noruego, se había asustado al ver como el pequeño no se había levantado ya que eran las dos de la tarde.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Un somnoliento Noruega se integró rápidamente y miró como el danés llevaba tan sólo una toalla en la cintura dejando parte de su cuerpo al desnudo.

- Me asuste, siempre te levantas temprano y ya son las dos – Cuando el danés terminó de hablar, Noruega miró su reloj y comprobó la hora.

- Anoche me quedé mucho rato en el computador, debió haber sido eso – El noruego salió de la cama al ver que Dinamarca se iba a su pieza.

Siempre pasaba así, la preocupación nunca era hacia él, siempre al resto de sus hermanos y ahora que ellos no estaban lo único que hacía Dinamarca era dormir y ver televisión sin descanso.

- Lo más probable es que tenga hambre, no he preparado el almuerzo – Y diciendo esto el noruego se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar _Frikadeller_.

- Noru-chin~~ … eso huele delicioso – El danés con su ropa ya puesta, abrazó al noruego por detrás – Me encanta tú comida – El aliento del danés estaba en el cuello del menor, pero los reflejos del noruego ya estaban acostumbrados y se pudo separar rápidamente.

- Siéntate – Con más calma de la usual, por suerte el día anterior se había calmado escribiendo un relato.

- Lo que ordenes Noru-chin~~ – El danés se sentó y gracias a esto el noruego pudo terminar la comida y servirla tranquilamente.

El silencio de la mesa por parte de Noruega era totalmente aplacado por Dinamarca, hasta que este terminó y le dijo rápidamente…

- Voy a ocupar tú computador Noruega, el mio esta en el taller y me dijeron que me enviarían un mail cuando estaría listo -

- Claro, lo puedes ocupar – El noruego termino de retirar y dejo los platos en el lavavajillas. Todo era tan tranquilo desde que Islandia se había ido al internado no tenía nadie con quien compartir silencios y poder leer tranquilamente.

- ¡Esta listo! – gritó a todo pulmón el danés – Voy a buscarlo, queda lejos Noru-chin, así que no me esperes para la cena – El danés agarró sus cosas y en un par de minutos ya no estaba allí.

- Qué extraño – El noruego decidió ir a su habitación para poder por fin ducharse y ordenar su pieza. La tranquilidad en toda la casa se podía sentir, era como estar en el paraíso para Noruega, hasta que decidió ocupar su computador.

"_No podía creer en lo que veía, su querido amado que todos veían poderoso ahora estaba completamente indefenso ante él, sólo él_"

La cara de estupefacto del noruego era mayúscula, la dulce tonada del amor hacía que su cara se volviera un tomate y su corazón latiera rápidamente. Eso había sido parte del relato que había escrito el día anterior, había sido terminado por el danés.

- Idiota – ¿Qué iba a hacer?… el estúpido había leído sus escritos y para colmo, él en todos describía a cierto rubio de grandes ojos celestes, de mirada dulce que transmitía su dulzura a través de esa entrañable sonrisa que le dedicaba a todo el cual tan sólo lo mirara.

La mente del noruego no sabía que hacer, estaba muy nervioso, al haber leído aquello que decía a todos los vientos que le gustaba ese estúpido. Miraba como el reloj avanzaba poco a poco; había intentado leer, pero había sido en vano, no podía concentrarse cuando sabía que en unos minutos más él entraría allí dejándolo estupefacto como tantas veces había pasado, pero que podía evitar con su lectura u otro tipo de cosas.

11.00 de la noche, la estela de oscuridad cubría todo lo que estaba en la casa nórdica, incluyendo a ese rubio pequeño que no paraba de pensar en posibles finales de aquella agonizante noche.

- Tal vez fue para mejor… – Pensaba el noruego, pero al segundo después volvía a pensar que ese idiota no se merecía aquél trato que el pensaba darle.

11.25 de la noche._ Había decidido salir a la intemperie a ver cuando llegará el danés, le hubiera gustado haber recibido un beso aunque fuera fugaz de ese rubio grande.

12.00 de la noche._ había decido ir a mirar las estrellas y ahora se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación en el segundo piso, cuando vio que una camioneta llena de gente se acercaba y paraba justo al frente de su pequeña cabaña.

Ahí estaba ese idiota que le quitaba los suspiros, pero no salió solo, sino con un montón de hombres con grandes panzas y bigotes de manera particular. Todos se agruparon detrás del rubio como si de una orquesta se tratará y para la sorpresa todos traían un instrumento.

No sabia, de tristezas, ni de lagrimas,  
Ni nada, que me hicieran llorar  
Yo sabia de cario, de ternura,  
Porque a mí desde pequeño,  
Eso me enseño mama, eso me enseño mama,  
Eso y muchas cosas mas  
Yo jamás sufrí, yo jamás llore,  
Yo era muy feliz, yo viva muy bien

La cara de sorpresa del noruego era evidente, estaba sonrojado y el danés cantaba esa dulce tonada que llenaba su corazón.

Yo viva tan distinto, algo hermoso,  
Algo divino, lleno de felicidad  
Yo sabia de alegras, la belleza de la vida,  
Pero no de soledad, pero no de soledad,  
De eso y muchas cosas más  
Yo jamás sufrí, yo jamás llore,  
Yo era muy feliz….yo viva muy bien

Dinamarca, sabía que si le decía al noruego que lo amaba, terminaría golpeándolo y no quería eso, aparte el se merecía lo mejor, ya que era su delicioso Noru-chin.

Hasta que te conocí,  
Vi la vida con dolor  
No te miento fui feliz,  
Aunque con muy poco amor  
Y muy tarde comprendí,  
Que no te deba amar  
Porque ahora pienso en ti,  
Mas que ayer, mucho más

Sus miradas chocaron y el amor que se tenían el uno al otro era realmente impresionante. Noruega quería abrazarlo, Dinamarca quería besarle, pero no podía, debía terminar la canción y entrar a buscar su gran premio…

Yo jamás sufrí, yo jamás llore,  
Yo era muy feliz… Pero te encontré

Noruega no podía frenar más su corazón salió del balcón, abrió la puerta y en un par de minutos ya se encontraba en la puerta de su caza, quería abrazar a Dinamarca con todas sus fuerzas y transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

Yo no quiero que me digas  
Si valió o no la pena  
El haberte conocido  
Porque no te creo mas  
Y es que tú fuiste muy mala  
Si muy mala conmigo  
Por eso no te quiero  
No te quiero ver jamás

Dinamarca se acercó a la puerta y miro con sorpresa el notorio sonrojo de Noruega, no sabía que hacer, pero el pequeño respondió. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, él nunca lo dejaría solo, nunca…. porque esa dulce tonada que escuchaba, no era la melodiosa música, si no el latido de su corazón que estaba completo.


End file.
